


At the End of the Day

by CopperDragon8



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: First story, Other, really bad, totally not inspired by monster hunter stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperDragon8/pseuds/CopperDragon8
Summary: A hunter finds an egg. He raises the monster that hatches from it.





	1. Nergigante

-:-

The tenth day of the ninth month.

He is sixteen and on his first hunt. 

He's panting, running back and forth to find the materials for the quest. He wants very much to make a good first impression on the Guildmarm and the rest of the Caravan.

At the end of the day, he and his Palico high five after a successful quest.

-:-

The twenty sixth day of the ninth month. 

He is sixteen and is still learning the ropes.

Not even twenty days into the business, and he's already sick of the older hunters calling him "cheap pickle bait". How the hell do you bait a pickle, anyway? Are they even sentient? As he's grumbling, the cliffs above him tremble. Two large beasts above him locked in combat. By the time it dies down and he steps out from behind the rocks, he sees an egg.

At the end of the day, he's made a space for the egg in his cabin.

-:-

The twenty eighth day of the ninth month.

He is sixteen and is sleeping peacefully until his Palico shakes him awake. 

He is angry at the loss of sleep, before they both hear loud cracking noises, and the Palico tells him angrily that heat has a tendency to make monster eggs hatch faster.

At the end of the day, a dragon covered in spikes is born, and the very first thing it does upon breaking it's shell is bite down on his hand.

-:-

The seventeenth day of the fourth month. 

He is twenty eight and is roasting meat on a spit.

He is covered in scars and bite marks, very few of them are from the monsters he hunts. Many more of them are from the monster he raises. The aforementioned monster has grown large enough that they've relocated into a large cave.

At the end of the day, he finished cooking dinner for the dragon, and to his surprise, it takes the meal without stealing any of his.

-:-

The first day of the second month. 

He is fifty two and is defending a caravan from what looks to be a large boar covered in red slime.

His techniques with the long sword are still formidable, but he is not as young nor as strong as he once was. It is a matter of time before one of the boar's large horns is planted in his leg. His vision blurs as he flies through the air and lands on the ground. His palico hurries over with medicine, and his eyes flutter closed.

At the end of the day, he hears a horrid shriek, and opens his eyes to see the dragon tearing the boar to shreds.

-:-

The sun is in the middle of the sky in the Cold Season.

She is nearing four hundred and fifty, and she is aware of the uniformed humans watching her and documenting her movements.

She has patrolled this cave for a long, long time, more than their pitiful human minds could comprehend. Few dare approach her, even her own species trembles at the sound of her roar, a vicious barbarian even among other Elder Dragons. One of her eyes is put out, an emblem of pride from when she hunted down his killer and planted her claws in it's head.

At the back of the cave, a long sword is buried in the rock. An odd looking catlike helmet rests on top of it. A small cabin has rotted into a pile of old wood and tools that have long broken.

At the end of the day, it is another day that she has kept her home safe, another day that she has kept their spirits safe. She will keep it that way.


	2. Lagiacrus

-:-

The first day of the second moth. 

She is twenty and has officially been recognized by the Guild.

As she walks through the marketplace, she happens upon a strange little merchant, surrounded by cages of all shapes and sizes. In one of the cages is a blue creature that resembles a crocodile.

She walks off with an empty wallet and a cage in her arms. 

-:-

The afternoon of the first day of the second month. 

She is twenty and is making her way down to the riverbank. 

She opens the cage to let the creature out. It steps out of the cage, rather confused. It appears content to sit in the shallow water while she roasts fish over a fire. 

When she cuts off a piece of the fish for the creature, it takes her portion instead. 

-:-

The thirtieth day of the second month. 

She is twenty and is beginning to regret (just a bit) spending all of her money to set a small crocodile monster free. 

She has spent a good amount of time talking with other members of the town to learn about her new "pet". One of her drunken fellows tells her that that specific monster is known to generate and breathe lightning, but she laughs him off. Later, as she jogs down to the river, she fails to realize the large chameleon tailing her.

When she arrives at the river, the crocodile rears back and a surge of electricity flies out of the crocodile's body and scorches the chameleon. She makes a note to herself to both be more careful with her pet, and to take advice from her fellows more often. 

-:-

The fifth day of the fourth month. 

She is thirty two and is now regarded as one of the most fearsome hunters in the city.

She has completed her training with her bow, and has finally surpassed her old teacher. Swelling with pride, she walks down the old road towards the riverbank, but her good mood is ruined upon hearing a cry of pain. She finds the crocodile under attack from an enormous locust-like creature. Her instincts take over, and within seconds, her arrow buries itself in the locust's head.

She spends the evening putting healing salves on the crocodile's wounds, which it welcomes. 

-:-

The twenty second day of the eleventh month.

She is forty and has been traveling the seas on the back of the crocodile. 

She has heard rumors of a tower where nothing is as it seems, and is eager to put her newfound skill to the test. The very first floor is empty, but the second floor is packed with raptors. They fight together, human and monster, a storm of lightning and arrows. 

She cricks her neck as they climb the stairs, readying themselves for the next challenge.

-:- 

The third day of the twelfth month. 

She is seventy eight, and is still active as a hunter. 

Her crocodilian friend is also active, and still steals her fish whenever she cooks it. She's feared among new hunters, mainly because of the leviathan that follows her around. Her trip to the tower has made her wise and learned, and the crocodile has saved her life on many an occasion. 

They are the defenders of the city, and they don't intend to let any harm come to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend asked me to write this
> 
> here it is

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Might expand on this.


End file.
